Traditional cutting tools for wood lathes involve the use of a stationary tool rest positioned near one side of the rotating work and the tool is placed on this rest and arranged in a generally horizontal position while being manipulated by the hands. The customary tool crosses the rest and the cutting tool tip or bit is brought into engagement with the rotating work to produce the desired cutting or shaping thereof. The proper use of the traditional wood lathe cutting tool with a tool rest requires a good bit of skill and can, in some situations, be quite dangerous. It is difficult to regulate the amount of cut and if a hard grain area, knot, or crack is encountered, the cutting tool can literally be jerked from the operator's hand causing the risk of serious injury.
One of the prime objectives of the present invention is to completely eliminate this hazard and to also eliminate the necessity for the tool rest. The cutting tool of the invention is a bar-like member which is used in a generally vertical position, rather than horizontally, and rocked or pivoted about its bottom end while such end is engaged with any solid support. Multiple tool bits extend radially from the cutting tool at the elevation of the turning work and can be selectively brought into engagement with the work by simply rotating the tool on its longitudinal axis and rocking it about its stabilized lower end or foot. Much greater control of cutting is thereby achieved, and the tool is much safer to use than prior art types.
Some examples of the known prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 186,701; 850,874; 1,175,283 and 1,478,300.
Another important aspect of the invention which the prior art does not provide is much greater freedom in the operation or manipulation of the cutting tool, the tool not being restricted by the customary tool rest. It is also much simpler to change the cutting profile merely by rotating the tool on its axis to present a different cutting bit. In the customary prior art, when a new cutting shape or profile is desired, the operator must put aside one chisel or tool and pick up another one. The invention is considerably more efficient and convenient.
Since the cutting bits on the present bar-type tool are small, the user can take a full depth cut without fear of gouging or ruining the work. Greater control can be exercised, as stated, through an improved mode of operation. The tool of the invention can do the work which would normally require the use of several different or separate tools.